Love After Life?
by ShadowedSilverMist
Summary: Hisana has been gone for years now. Byakuya still loves her, but as head of the Kuchiki family, he needs an heir... ByaxOC
1. Yueliang

Um, I needed a forest and I don't know of any in the actually show so I made up Aoki Forest. I also made up Suoh and Yueliang, obviously.

A quick guide on honorifics

-san: most common; similar to Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss, etc.; it's kind of the all-purpose honorific for politeness

-sama: indicates a level of respect higher than "-san"

-kun: usually added to the end of boys' names to show familiarity or to those younger or of a lower station

-chan: usually added to the end of girls' names to show familiarity; can also be used for little boys, pets, and anyone for whom you want to show endearment

[no honorific: shows close intimacy, usually only used between family, lovers, and close friends; if the person did not give permission to be addressed without an honorific, it can be insulting

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, any of its characters, its concepts, etc.

* * *

"Please, Byakuya-sama. Think of the family. You need an heir. There are many available noble ladies that would make perfect wives, and many of them would like nothing more than to marry you."

"I will think about it. Now please leave me to myself."

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama," said the elder as he bowed out of the room, closing the screen door behind him.

Byakuya sighed. He still thought of Hisana daily, and her death was still as painful to him as ever, but he had his duty as the head of the Kuchiki clan. He needed to produce an heir, one with the strong, pure blood of the nobles, but that would require… He still loved Hisana and remarrying felt as if he were betraying her somehow. _If only I were free of these cursed duties!_ But he was not free. He knew what was required of him but… Hisana…

"Where are you going, My Lord?" asked one of his servants.

"I am going to take a walk. If anyone asks for me, tell them they can find me in Aoki Forest."

* * *

As Byakuya strolled through the life-filled woods, he started to hear someone's voice. _Singing?_It was coming from somewhere to the left of the path. He saw an overgrown, rarely-used path leading towards the voice and, intrigued, decided to follow it.

Soon, he also started to hear the trickle of a stream. As he came closer, he walked off the path a bit so as not to get noticed. What Byakuya saw through the thick foliage fascinated him.

There was a young girl there. She had beautiful midnight-blue hair tied in a ponytail with flowing bangs left out. She was slender and delicate-looking and her skin was a glowing ivory color. But it was not the girl herself but what she was doing that had captured Byakuya's attention. There was a girl- no, a young lady of obviously good upbringing, judging from the quality of her clothes and posture, sitting on the ground, singing and… playing with fox cubs!

Suddenly, as if sensing his presence, she looked up. Blue eyes met blue eyes, although hers were of a silvery shade while his were of a darker hue. As she looked into his eyes, her marvelous voice began to falter…

The notes of a flute came drifting into the clearing. She immediately turned towards to sound and Byakuya followed her gaze. Coming down the path towards her was a man with hair a few shades lighter than hers. His eyes were the darkest brown and he was playing an enchanting melody on his flute.

As she sang out to him, Byakuya realized that the song the girl had been singing was actually a duet, and that man was now playing the other part. The two voices wove in and around each other and created a song worthy of the king's court. It was absolutely mesmerizing and Byakuya found himself rooted to the spot, unable to do anything but listen in awe.

As the final notes faded away, she rose from where she had been playing with the cubs and ran towards to man with a delighted smile. "Suoh-sensei! I thought you said you could not come until four," she said while hugging his lean frame.

"It _is_ four, Yueliang" he responded with a chuckle, returning the hug.

"Oh. So it is," she smiled, embarrassed. "I must have lost track of time playing with them," she said, turning away from him towards the cubs. Facing away from the man, _Suoh_, she met Byakuya's eyes once more, gave him a warm smile, and turned back to Suoh. Byakuya took his cue to leave.


	2. Tsukiko

Oh my, people actually took the time to review!

Tyu – I'm glad you actually R&Red even though you don't like my story. I was trying to convey that it wasn't the singing but the playing with wild animals that surprised Bya-sama. Sorry if it wasn't clear enough. And I agree with you, I don't think the dead could give birth but… Byakuya says that the Four Noble Houses supposedly have superior spirit power, yes? (This is when Ichigo first reveals his bankai.) Well, how could they pass down superior spiritual power if they cannot give birth? Do they just get the superior power as soon as they are adopted? Do they just adopt those with superior spirit power? Then wouldn't all the captains be adopted? Well, I get the feeling that adoption is very rare, which is partly why Rukia's was so controversial, you know? And then why would people care if a noble marries a commoner (like ByaxHisa) unless it's to preserve the pure bloodline/spirit power? And I always wondered what happened to miscarriages and such in the living world? Where do those go? It's all very confusing so, for the sake of the story, I just decided to interpret it as people in soul society can have children. I hope you don't mind too much.

AznNarutoGrl-9 – I'm kind of anxious to see how this story will turn out. Well, here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but don't you dare use my plot ideas, original characters or concepts.

* * *

As Tsukiko was getting ready, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in, Satsuki." 

"Akimine-sama requests your presence in the Lily Room, Tsukiko-sama," saidSatsuki while bowing.

She frowned, "The Lily Room?" _But Otou-sama hates being in that room, especially with other people._ "This guest's approval must be very important to him, hm?"

"So it seems," replied Satsuki.

"This should be interesting," Tsukiko muttered with dread. She turned toward her maid,"How do I look?"

Satsuki sighed, "Plain, boring and lacking a sense of style, Tsukiko-sama."

"Good. Well then, let us not keep Otou-sama waiting," Tsukiko said as she gracefully rose from her seat and glided out the door.

Satsuki sighed again while watching her. "Beautiful, and even her own father doesn't know it," Satsuki muttered under her breath, following her lady.

"There are many things concerning Akimine-sama's second daughter that he doesn't know," retorted Tsukiko coldly.

Satsuki gasped and immediately fell to her knees when she realized her lady had heard her. "My deepest apologies, Tsukiko-sama. I-… That wasn't-… I didn't- …" she stuttered, trying to make up for having touched such a sensitive subject. "I didn't mean to…"

"'Say it outloud'?" asked Tsukiko with a smile. "That's okay. I'm glad that you're feeling comfortable enough to say those things. Please get up. I'm not going to hurt you or anything."_Three years and she's still reduced to tears whenever I show the slightest bit of disapproval.It's getting annoying.Makes a person want to grab her by the collar and slap her until she slaps back! -sigh- No, no, I swore I'd take _good_ care of her. It's not her fault they did that to her. And… there's no guarantee that she'll ever slap back… Times like these make you miss people like Souma, who won't grovel in submission just because you're nobility._

When they reached the Lily Room, Tsukiko dismissed Satsuki while making sure to give her a reassuring smile. She then knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Come in," said a deep, authoritative voice. Tsukiko opened the door.

The room was decorated with pastel colors and had a soothing, airy feel that was accentuated by the fluttering curtains made of light silk. Everything about the room, from the fresh flowers in the colorful vases to the hand-painted murals on the walls, was reminiscent of cool, spring days. This was the room that would calm even the most troubled person if they would simply sit and appreciate the beauty of it.

But the soothing aura might as well have not existed once Tsukiko set her eyes on the man who had answered her knock. _Otou-sama…_

Kamijyo Akimine was well-built, of average height, and muscular. He was obviously a very seasoned fighter and had an aura of power around him. His clothes were made of some of the most expensive material to be found in Soul Society and were tailored to fit him perfectly. The long, glossy, black hair on his head was tied back in a very neat ponytail. His piercing green eyes observed everything from under heavy brow. He was every inch the head of the powerful Kamijyo clan.

And sitting next to him was a man with as great, if not greater, an aura than Akimine's. Sitting next to him was Kuchiki Byakuya.

"You requested my presence, Otou-sama?" Tsukiko said, the very incarnation of female submission.

"Indeed I did. This is Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13 and the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, one of the Four Noble Houses" he said, as if he expected her to be completely ignorant of the politics of the world. "Byakuya-sama, this is my daughter," he hesitated, unsure of her name, "Tsukiko."

_Well… at least he got my name right eventually... _"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-sama," Tsukiko murmured softly, as was expected of her.

"The pleasure is mine, Tsukiko-sama," he stated, as was expected of him.

"Although she is unworthy, I do hope that you will keep… Tsukiko in mind when you choose your bride."

_There's the hesitation again. Poor Otou-sama, he must feel very embarrassed at not being able to remember his own child's name… Wait. Did he say "bride"? Ohh, so Otou-sama's finally being the father and trying to marry off his forgotten daughter. Aww, that's almost sweet. Well, there's no way _The_ Kuchiki Byakuya is going to settle for the second daughter. After all, this _is_ a political marriage. Too bad Onee-sama is already married. Then, Otou-sama might have had a chance. I almost feel bad for Otou-sama. He's going through all this trouble only to fail. It must be pretty hard for Otou-sama to be here sinceOkaa-sama decorated this room herself. It's probably taking everything he has to keep his emotions in check..._

Akimine and Byakuya had started discussingmilitary tactics, politics,and other boring drivel that was never going to affect Tsukiko. She, being bored, decided to use this opportunity to observe the captain in detail.

_Hmm, he's as good-looking as they say he is. Strong jaw, sharp features, beautiful hair, I suppose __he wouldn't be that bad of a husband. Well, maybe after this attempt at an arranged marriage fails Otou-sama won't bother looking for a husband again. Maybe he'll just let me live the way I have been and not bother me again. That would be nice..._

Byakuya, noticing that Tsukiko's scrutinizing look, glanced at her, and their eyes met.

Tsukiko almost allowed her surprise to show. _Oh my, this might get complicated…_


	3. Polite Conversation

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this. For anyone who is reading this, you have DRag0n3ss to thank for convincing me to post another chapter. Enjoy.

As always, "quotes" mean speaking and _italics_ mean thinking (unless it is used for emphasis).

Disclamer: I don't own Byakuya or Bleach.

_

* * *

_thought Byakuya. _She's the one from the forest. But what would Kamijyo-sama's daughter be doing there… with a man…_Although he would never admitted, Byakuya's curiosity was piqued. 

"Is something wrong?" asked Akimine.

Byakuya realized that he had stopped talking. "No, Kamijyo-sama," he replied, "it simply occurred to me that if I am to consider Tsukiko-sama as a potential wife, I should become better acquainted with her." _Since I must spend enough time here to please the elders, I might as well satisfy my curiosity._

Tsukiko involuntarily flinched. _Oh no, I suppose he wants to know why I was in the forest…I hope he doesn't bring this to Otou-sama's attention!_ She was apprehensive, to say the least.

Akimine, on the other hand, was quite happy to hear this. "Is that so? In that case, would you mind terribly if I were to leave you two to yourselves. I am afraid I have some pressing matters to attend to." He turned to Tsukiko, "Make sure that Byakuya-sama feels at home, here." And with that, he left.

…

Byakuya took his time studying Tsukiko more closely. Although she certainly looked different now than she did before, he was certain that she was the girl he had seen in the forest. Her long hair was now pinned up in an elaborate bun, and she was wearing so much make-up that her natural features were all but completely buried. Her clothes made her look completely fashion-inept, and they somehow managed to hide her body-shape. Despite all this, nothing could conceal her natural grace or the intelligent gleam in her clear blue eye.

_She's becoming more interesting by the second._

Tsukiko, on the other hand, was starting to become impatient. _So, is he going to talk or just stare at me the whole time? _Although she was keeping her eyes lowered, as was required of a proper young lady, she could feel his gaze scrutinizing her, and it was unsettling. Tsukiko did not like being unsettled and longed to say something to shake off the feeling, but proper etiquette dictated that she was not to speak to this man unless spoken to.

Finally, Byakuya spoke. "Tsukiko-sama, do you know why I wished to speak to you?"

Tsukiko, although glad that he had finally decided to speak, decided to play dumb. "If it were not too much trouble, perhaps you would care to enlighten me, Kuchiki-sama?"

_Maybe she's not as intelligent as I thought,_ thought Byakuya._ Well, whatever the reason, she does not seem to recognize me._ "Tsukiko-sama, may I ask what were you doing yesterday at Aoki Forest?"

"I am sorry, Kuchiki-sama, I am not quite certain what you mean," she said, hoping that he would doubt whether it was really her in the forest.

Unfortunately for her, Byakuya was certain that she was the same girl he had seen, and his expression made that very clear.

Tsukiko almost sighed. _He's as stubborn and self-assured as they say._ "Perhaps you have mistaken me for someone else?"

"No, I am quite certain it was you I saw in that clearing."

Tsukiko understood he was not about to be convinced otherwise, no matter how much she might feign ignorance. "Oh, _that_ clearing!" she said, faking recognition. Then, as if it had suddenly dawned on her, she added, "Does that mean that the person on the path was you, Kuchiki-sama?" Once he nodded his reply, Tsukiko went on, "Do you enjoy walking in the woods? If so, I would be glad to point out some of the more picturesque paths of Aoki Forest. It truly is a beautiful place."

"I ask that you not change the subject, Tsukiko-sama," he replied tersely.

"My apologies if I did, Kuchiki-sama. I am afraid that I let my mind wander quite a bit, and it does often result in a change of subject. I've been told it is a very bad habit of mine." Tsukiko was doing her best to stall, hoping he would become discouraged and leave.

But as long as he was already here, Byakuya wanted his question answered. "Be that as it may, would you care to tell me what you were doing there?"

"I was simply enjoying the company of my young friends, Byakuya-sama," she responded demurely.

Byakuya, irritated with all this circumlocution, finally queried, "Tsukiko-sama, may I be blunt?"

She was cornered. It was not as if she could refuse such a request from _The_ head of the Kuchiki family. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"What were you doing alone, with a man, in the middle of a forest?"

When she finally realized what he had been trying to say, Tsukiko could not help but give an amused smile._ Oh good, it doesn't seem that Otou-sama will be involved after all. _"With all due respect, Kuchiki-sama, are you calling my discretion into question?"

"Am I wrong in doing so?" he asked, confused as to why such an accusation would incite a smile from her, especially since her reaction to everything else had been nothing but polite consideration.

"No, I suppose you are not, Kuchiki-sama. Especially if you _are_ considering me as a 'potential wife.'" Her demeanor was completely respectful, but something about the way she had said it suggested that she did not quite believe that Byakuya entertained _any_ notion of marrying her.

And, of course, she was right.

Byakuya knew he had been caught in a lie. _Well, it seems she will not give me a straight answer. I suppose this means that she _has_ been engaging in some shameful activities. No use spending any more time here, then._ Byakuya rose to depart. "I am afraid I must leave. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Tsukiko-sama," he said with all the civility that was required of him.

"The pleasure was all mine," she answered back graciously. Byakuya started toward the door.

"Kuchiki-sama," Tsukiko added, stopping him, "before you leave, I wish to clear up any confusion." Her eyes, which had up to that point been modestly lowered, were now looking directly into his. "The man you saw with me was Takamura Suoh, third son of the King's musician. He is my music teacher and a very good friend. That is all. My apologies for delaying you."

Tsukiko gave a courteous bow, which Byakuya returned before exiting the room, confused as to what had just happened.

Tsukiko remained in the room a while longer. _Hopefully, he will dismiss everything that just happened as inconsequential, and I will never be bothered by this again._

"What was that?" came a voice from servant's door, startling her from her thoughts.

"Souma!" exclaimed Tsukiko, practically tackling her friend in a very un-noble-like hug. "I thought you weren't coming back for another day!"

"We got the job done early," said Souma, returning the hug. "But enough about me. I repeat, what was that?"

"'That' was Captain Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

"I know very well who he is, and you know it! Now what was he doing here?"

Tsukiko laughed, "Alright, I'll explain on the way to rehearsal."


	4. Katsuo

Hmm, I 'm taking a stab at an actual plotline. Sure, this is still kinda exposition, but I'm getting an idea about what I want to do!... sorta... And I'm sorry that I don't update very often and that my updates are not very long. Thanks for the reviews! Onward!

"words" – talking

'_words_' - thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own Tsukiko and her family and this story!

* * *

It was almost cherry blossom season. This time of the year, the rich and noble held dozens of elaborate cherry blossom viewing parties, each host trying to outdo the others. Of course, the four noble families would not be left out. 

Kamijyo Katsuo, the eldest son of Kamijyo Akimine, had once again been roped into organizing his family's party. Of course, like all previous years, his lack of taste and artistic eye became painfully apparent. And, also like the previous years, he turned to his most talented sister when it came to that field.

"No," Tsukiko's frostily replied.

"Please! It's just a little decoration," Katsuo asked again.

"No."

"Please, please, PLEASE!" At this point, Katsuo was getting slightly desperate, pleading on his hands and knees.

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar– "

"You know," interrupted Tsukiko, "if Otou-sama could see his eldest son begging like this, he would have a quite a fit. It would certainly be worth seeing," she mused with a mischievous grin.

"As if you'd ever tell him," scoffed Katsuo, not without a touch of doubt. "Anyway, you'd _never_ in your right mind tell him _anything_ voluntarily."

"And what if I were not in my right mind, Onii-chan? What if something were to happen to make me so upset that I just… let something slip?"

"You wouldn't!" he replied horror-struck.

One could just see the spark of sadistic delight twinkling in her eyes. "I get the feeling you're going to make sure I'm _very_ happy for _quite_ some time, Onii-chan."

Katsuo groaned, "I hate you."

"Liar," she stated bluntly, earning a glare from her brother. "In any case, this is the least I deserve for saving your worthless, style-deficient behind, _again_."

He perked up. "Does this mean you'll help me?"

"Just be thankful that I'm such a nice person." He promptly started doing a very unbecoming victory dance. Tsukiko could not help but sigh at how differently he acted around his siblings versus anyone else. _'It's like he's not even the same person…' _"And don't do that dance anywhere in public. Your fangirls might just decide to drown themselves and take you with them."

Katsuo winced, "Don't remind me. Those women are obsessed. The less mentioned about them, the better."

"Well, if I'm going to be decorating this year's party, too, then I deserve the right to tease you about them as much as I want. In any case, I have to put up with them, too, being your sister and all. It's annoying. It's not even me they're in love with, yet I still get stalked and harassed. Oh, and speaking of harassing, do I need to go to a meeting or something again?"

"Yes." She gave a very dejected groan. "I'm sorry, okay? We'll be meeting tomorrow at three at Cherry Blossom Lake (original, ain't it?). That's where we'll be holding the party. Oh, and you're going to have to actually work with nobles this time. We're doing a joint party this year and…" But Tsukiko had stopped listening once she heard the time and place. By the time Katsuo was trying to explain to her the party in more details, she was already out the door to one of her rehearsals. He could not help but let out a relieved sigh. _'Oh, good. Now I have an excuse when she asks me why I didn't tell her before. She's going to be sooooo angry.'_


	5. Kazuki

A quick guide on honorifics

-san: most common; similar to Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss, etc.; it's kind of the all-purpose honorific for politeness

-sama: indicates a level of respect higher than "-san"

-kun: usually added to the end of boys' names to show familiarity or to those younger or of a lower station

-chan: usually added to the end of girls' names to show familiarity; can also be used for little boys, pets, and anyone for whom you want to show endearment

[no honorific: shows close intimacy, usually only used between family, lovers, and close friends; if the person did not give permission to be addressed without an honorific, it can be insulting

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

* * *

Rehearsal had just ended, and Yueliang was about to leave when she remembered, _'Ugh, cherry blossoms…'_

She turned to Souma, "Hey, Souma, it's that time of the year again. Mind gathering everyone for me?"

Souma almost literally lit up at this. "Sure thing, Yueliang! When's the meeting?" she asked eagerly, barely able to keep still.

Yueliang glared at her, "You know, you're way too happy about this. Couldn't you at least _pretend_ to empathize with my pain? You're supposed to be my friend, after all."

"Fine. I'm so sorry. Now when's the meeting?"

"You don't mean that at all," stated Yueliang unhappily.

"You're right!" exclaimed Souma, who was simply bubbling with delight. "And now that we've gotten that out of the way, when's the meeting?"

"Tomorrow, at three, at Cherry Blossom Lake," Yueliang sighed in defeat. There was no way Souma would sympathize with her now that she was thinking about the sakura party.

"Oh, listen to this! I've been thinking, last year was too flashy, too 'I'm rich. Watch me be rich,' you know? So, _this_ year…" And off she went, describing every little detail of what she wanted with such energy and passion that one would think she was in love.

'_Which she probably is. "Been thinking," indeed. I bet she's been planning this since the last party, if not earlier._' Yueliang, having learned long ago that interrupting her friend only made her talk more, quietly slipped away.

* * *

Tsukiko arrived at the lake early, giving herself more than enough time to survey the area and get an idea of what she was working with. The lake itself was quite charming, but what Tsukiko was more interested in was its surroundings. 

Next to the lake, where she was standing, was a wide clearing. Surrounding the rest of the lake was a sakura forest, through which wove a number of twisting trails. These small but well maintained paths had an air of intimacy that made the park a favorite with lovers. Tsukiko made it a point to avoid such obvious lovers' retreats since they were always teeming with gossips. She decided she had better get to know this place and began to explore.

First, she walked the length, width, and perimeter of the clearing, getting a feel for the shape and size and seeing what type of terrain she was dealing with. The grass was soft and trimmed. There were strategically placed clumps of flowers accentuating all the green. The ground was very level, very well kept, and very artificial.

If she remembered correctly, this park was a pet project of some noble or other going through a kind of midlife crisis. Apparently, he had a fondness for young love and too much time on his hands. His fenced-off mansion lied on the edge of the clearing, where it had a clear view of the couples who liked to picnic in the part of the clearing that was open to the public. Tsukiko shook her head in amazement. _'Well, if turning his park into a lovers' tryst makes him feel younger, who am I to judge? In any case, it makes my job easier, since it's already so nice to begin with.'_

Tsukiko went down one of the paths that snaked through the forest. She had to admit, it was very artfully done. The winding trails offered travelers quite a bit of privacy. The many turns made it impossible to see far ahead or behind and allowed many couples to amble down the same path without ever becoming aware of each other. The overarching sakura branches provided cool shade and diffused the light to give the footpaths an ethereal glow. It was especially beautiful this time of the year. With the sakuras in bloom, the trail glowed with a soothing rose color.

Looking around her, Tsukiko could not help but be impressed and inspired. She came to a small bench, sat down, and took out her sketchpad. She quickly jotted down her ideas, trying to keep up with her overactive imagination. Despite herself, she found that she was getting into this whole thing.

_'…And then, if I were to use those purple flowers I saw. What were they, anyway?'_

"Excuse me, miss?"

_'Or maybe I'll put a bench with those blue--'_

"_Excuse_ memiss?"

'_--blue with the table… Wait, no, bench…What did I just--'_

"Miss!"

Tsukiko looked up sharply, displease at having her train of thought interrupted. However, when she noticed the man's expensive clothes (_'Someone rich! Might be a noble…'_ ) all traces of annoyance were replaced by a sheepish, apologetic smile.

"I am sorry, sir. I tend to get absorbed in what I do and not notice anything else," she said timidly.

The man gave a small chuckle, "So I have gathered. But miss, why are you here? The park is closed to the public today."

"Oh, yes, I know. I am on the decorating committee for the Kamijyo. I came early to survey the grounds."

"Ahh. Well, the meeting will be starting soon. Perhaps I could accompany you back?" he said, with a charming smile.

He was flirting. Tsukiko had never been fond of flirting with nobles (too many strings attached) but it was not like she could say "no" at this point. "I would be honored," she said, taking care to seem polite and uninterested.

She stood up, and as they walked together, he would point out different sights to her. She took this time to observe him.

The man looked as if he would be in his late 20's in the living world. He had glossy, black hair and playful green eyes. He was about 175 cm tall and carried himself in the self-assured manner of someone accustomed to having his orders obeyed, but not to the point of being obnoxious. Tsukiko found him rather attractive. He had that playboy look about him, and she would have loved to flirt back since she knew he would not take it seriously. _'If only he weren't rich. As it is, he might have influence, and Otou-sama would not like it if I somehow offended him...'_ she sighed inwardly.

"So, what do you think of my park, miss?" he asked, with a cocky grin.

"It is very--" Suddenly she stopped. "I am sorry. _What?_"

He gave her an odd look. "I asked if you liked my park…" he said slowly.

"…_Your_ park?"

Realization dawned on him, "Oh, I apologize, miss. I am afraid I have not properly introduced myself." Obviously, he was used to park-goers already knowing his identity and was slightly put off by her ignorance. Player that he was, though, he immediately turned this situation into an opportunity to flirt.

The man mustered up the most gallant air he could. With a flourish, he produced an orchid from thin air and gave it to her with a deep bow. "I am the humble owner of this park. Kuchiki Kazuki, at your service." The performance would have been the epitome of chivalry had she not noticed the roguish glint in his eyes.

Tsukiko considered how she should respond until something else hit her. "_Kuchiki_ Kazuki?"

He gave her another odd look. "Yes. _Kuchiki _Kazuki. Is there something wrong with that?" he said, with a tad of touchiness.

"Not at all," she said quickly. "I was simply wondering why Kamijyo-sama would wish to use _Kuchiki_ _property_ as the location for his party."

Again that odd look, "You are not really… uh… in the loop, are you?" He seemed rather amused.

"How could you tell?" she asked sarcastically. Despite her general aversion to nobles, she found herself opening up to this man. _'This _Kuchiki_, no less. They don't get much nobler than that.'_ She couldn't help it, though. Only her siblings and certain commoners ever acted this casually towards her, so this attitude was more of a reflex than a conscious decision.

Sensing that she was warming up to him, Kazuki decided to tease her a bit. "It does not take a brain surgeon to figure out that you are kind of lacking in the current events department," he said with a chuckle.

Tsukiko gave a mock huff of indignation. "Well, Kuchiki-san, if you are not going to say anything to help my cure my oblivion, than it would please me if you did not say anything at all."

She could just about see his eyes light up. Obviously, he was delighted to have broken through her formality.

"Please call me Kazuki-kun. And I would never displease a lady," he said with a look of such sober sincerity that Tsukiko could not help but giggle. "This year, the Kamijyo and Kuchiki houses have chosen to hold a joint party. I hear it is something about too many parties--"

"_What?!_"

At her outburst, he gave her another odd look. She was beginning to dislike that look. "Well… yes…. You know how it is, this time of the year. Every house has to have a party--"

"No. I mean, Kamijyo-sama is holding a joint party with the _Kuchiki_?"

"… Yes," still looking at her oddly.

Then a change came over Tsukiko. Up to this point, her face had been very expressive, showing confusion, delight, coyness, nervousness, irritation, etc. Now, it was blank. Dangerously blank. Kazuki felt his guts twist in an ominous premonition. He took comfort in the fact that this blankness did not seem to be directed at him… if it was possible for blankness to be directed at anything…

She began walking down the path again, and, in a chillingly emotionless voice, asked "Shall we go? I think the meeting will be starting soon."

"S-sure…" Kazuki's heart went out to whoever was the cause of this change in attitude.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, no Byakuya this time either… I actually planned on having him make an appearance, but sometime between when I went to bed and when I got up, he went away. Kazuki also appeared out of nowhere. Well, please review. 


	6. Retribution

A quick guide on honorifics 

-san: most common; similar to Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss, etc.; it's kind of the all-purpose honorific for politeness

-sama: indicates a level of respect higher than "-san"

-kun: usually added to the end of boys' names to show familiarity or to those younger or of a lower station

-chan: usually added to the end of girls' names to show familiarity; can also be used for little boys, pets, and anyone for whom you want to show endearment

[no honorific: shows close intimacy, usually only used between family, lovers, and close friends; if the person did not give permission to be addressed without an honorific, it can be insulting

Japanese glossary

Otou-sama: a very formal way of addressing you father

Dozo yoroshiku: similar to "Nice to meet you" or "Please think of me favorably"

gomen nasai: I apologize

Hai: yes; you are correct

"Speech" 

_'Thought'_

* * *

When Katsuo saw Tsukiko walk out of the woods, he immediately knew that he was in very great danger. Fortunately, he had not survived as her _beloved _brother all these years for nothing. Katsuo spotted Byakuya and immediately went over to start a conversation. When Tsukiko walked stiffly over to her traitorous brother, she was greeted by his triumphant smile. "Byakuya-sama, I believe you have already met Tsukiko-chan? She has been _so kind_ as to agree to lead the decoration committee." 

Katsuo knew he was going to pay for what he had done, but at least now Tsukiko could not back out. She shot him a murderous look before employing all the acting skill at her disposal to adopt the calm, composed demeanor of a noble.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Kuchiki-sama," Tsukiko said politely.

"The pleasure is mine, Tsukiko-sama."

Katsuo, doing his best to keep the conversation going for as long as possible, added, "Oh, Tsukiko-chan, I see you have met Kazuki-san," indicating the man who had accompanied her here.

"Yes, we have met."

The man in question added, "Though, now that I think about it, I do not think she has had the chance to introduce herself yet." After having heard Katsuo refer to her as "Tsukiko-_chan_" and Byakuya as "Tsukiko-_sama_," he was rather interested to find out who she actually was.

Katsuo took care of the introduction, "Kazuki-san, this is Kamijyo Tsukiko, my younger sister, and, as you've just heard, the head of the decoration committee."

Well, now the men's behavior made sense to Kazuki, but he became even more curious as to why he had never heard of her before. After all, it was not as if she were a common noble. She was the child of the head and sister to the heir of the Kamijyo House, one of the Four Noble Houses. One would expect to have heard _something_ about such an illustrious lady, but Kazuki was drawing a complete blank.

"Dozo yoroshiku, Tsukiko-sama," he said, concealing his confusion and growing curiosity.

"Dozo yoroshiku," replied Tsukiko coolly.

Feeling that, beneath her calm demeanor, his sister's anger was slowly building up, Katsuo was disinclined to allow a lull in the conversation. He needed to distract her fast. "Look at the time," he remarked a bit too eagerly. "The meeting will be starting soon. We should probably make our way to the others, do you agree? Kazuki-san, if you would please lead the way?" _'Hmm, not exactly subtle, am I? Ah well, it'll work.'_

As they made their way to the manor, Tsukiko caught her brother's eye and glared. She knew that he was trying to divert her attention, and it was not working. Katsuo realized that any attempt at a distraction would only serve to anger his sister more, and so resigned himself to his fate with an inner sigh.

* * *

The meeting had gone well, although there had been a slightly tense moment when Souma was introduced. Byakuya had been rather surprised to see his own 14th seat officer on the Kamijyo decorating committee. But, it is not as if he cared much about what his subordinates chose to do in their spare time, so the meeting had proceeded without another hitch.

Now, Tsukiko and Katsuo were returning home, with Souma tagging along.

'_Souma's probably here just to watch Tsukiko bite my head off,'_ thought Katsuo. _'Tch, that's all I needed, an audience as my sister lets all hell loose._ _Well... at least I know she's going to do the decorations…'_ He tried to take comfort in that fact, but, try as he might, he could not shake off the feeling of imminent doom.

Finally, they siblings arrived home, where servants Satsuki and Shu greeted them.

As Katsuo was about to return to his room to change, his sister stopped him. "Sparring clothes. Meet me in the training hall," she said curtly. Then she left to go to her own room, Souma and Satsuki in tow.

Once only he and Shu were left, Katsuo laughed in relief. He then motioned for his servant to follow him. "Come, Shu, I need to get changed."

This servant had seen Tsukiko's not-too-happy expression and was very confused by his master's untroubled behavior. "Forgive me for asking, Katsuo-sama, but isn't Tsukiko-sama angry at you?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, very angry," answered Katsuo with a relaxed grin.

Shu hesitated. He did not want to upset Katsuo's good mood, but curiosity got he better of him. "I've heard from the other servants that when Tsukiko-sama is angry, she can be rather… merciless…?" Katsuo nodded in confirmation. "If so, why do you seem so unconcerned?"

He replied with another laugh. "You're still new and have a lot to learn, Shu. True, when it comes to me, Tsukiko can be rather... cruel. But, she rarely ever acts that way towards anyone else."

The young servant grew even more puzzled and a little frustrated. "But it's still you she's angry at, isn't it?"

"Hmm... Do you know what she does when she gets angry at someone at whom she can't lash out?"

Annoyed with the circumlocution, Shu asked exasperatedly, "Will you _please_ just answer my question?!"

Katsuo responded by raising an eyebrow at his servant's outburst.

"Ah! Gomen nasai, Katsuo-sama! I did not mean to sound so rude," Shu corrected himself quickly.

"That's quite alright, Shu. But, do try to improve your patience a bit more. We wouldn't want you losing control with Otou-sama present, would we?"

Shu blanched. "H-hai, I'll work on it, Katsuo-sama."

"Good. Now, what do you think my sister does when she gets angry at someone at whom she can't lash out?"

"I-I don't know."

"She spars with me," Katsuo stated with a grin. Seeing Shu's questioning gaze, he explained, "You see, my sister understands that you can't bottle up feelings forever. If you try, it heightens the risk that you might lose control and take it out on someone who doesn't deserve it or on someone on whom it is not wise to take it out. So, she has taken to working out her feelings by, well, working out. And what is a most efficient workout to release anger?"

"Sparring!" Shu exclaimed.

"Exactly. She's pretty good, too. Fortunately, I'm a better swordsman/woman than her. So, I just parry and dodge while she channels all her frustrations into her sword work. I work up a good sweat and she gets to vent."

"That's a sweet deal."

"Indeed," agreed Katsuo.

The meaning of this finally dawned on Shu, "So that's why you're relieved, she's letting you off the hook!"

Katsuo grinned, "Correct. You should stay and watch. It's not everyday you get to watch my sister fight. It's quite an amazing sight."

After changing into the proper attire, Katsuo and Shu made their way to the training hall. Souma, who was waiting outside, grinned when she saw them. "You seem to be in an all too chipper mood, Katsuo-sama," she commented.

"Well, you know I always enjoy these things," he replied happily.

"Is that so? Well, I never realized how much of a masochist you really were," came her cryptic reply.

Before the men had a chance to ask her what she meant, they entered the hall. Tsukiko was already there, changed and warming up with a practice dummy, throwing kicks and punches in quick, precise succession. Immediately, they felt the atmosphere was different in here than it was outside. Outside, it had felt rather laid-back and comfortable. Here, it was tense, focused, and it contained a touch of bloodlust. Katsuo paled.

"Is something wrong, Katsuo-sama?" asked a suddenly worried Shu.

There was no reply. Thinking his master had not heard him, Shu was about to ask a second time when Katsuo responded softly, "Do you remember when I said I was a better fighter than her?"

"Yes…"

"That doesn't apply to hand-to-hand combat."

The boy looked at Tsukiko again. She was still punching and kicking the dummy… _punching_ and _kicking_…

"Tsukiko-sama, your masochistic brother is here," announced Souma happily. She then turned to Shu with an evil grin, "You should stay and watch. It's not everyday you get to watch Katsuo-sama get thrashed by his sister. It's quite an amazing sight."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I would have updated sooner but I could never get the right feel for the chapter. Hopefully, my next chapter will turn out better. Please do review. Oh, and it's very possible that my Japanese might be wrong. Please tell me if I make any mistakes. 


	7. Rukia

A quick guide on honorifics

-san: most common; similar to Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss, etc.; it's kind of the all-purpose honorific for politeness

-sama: indicates a level of respect higher than "-san"

-kun: usually added to the end of boys' names to show familiarity or to those younger or of a lower station

-chan: usually added to the end of girls' names to show familiarity; can also be used for little boys, pets, and anyone for whom you want to show endearment

no honorific: shows close intimacy, usually only used between family, lovers, and close friends; if the person did not give permission to be addressed without an honorific, it can be insulting

Japanese Glossary:

Hajimemashite: Pleased to meet you

Nii-sama: Honored older brother (or something to that effect)

Shitsurei shimasu: Excuse me (but I must be off)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, any of its characters, its concepts, etc.

* * *

Tsukiko made her way to the Kuchiki estate with Souma as escort and chaperone. A servant showed them into a tearoom before leaving to fetch her master. The two women made light conversation as they waited for their host to arrive.

Finally, the door opened to reveal a bowing young girl. "Good morning. I am Kuchiki Rukia, hajimemashite."

"I am Kamijyo Tsukiko, hajimemashite, Rukia-ch-… -san," came her reply. She glanced at Souma and saw that they were both thinking the same thing. _'Hisana's sister.'_

After Souma introduced herself, Rukia told them that Byakuya would be joining them later. "Nii-sama was called out for an emergency. Until his return, I will be keeping you company. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"It is no inconvenience at all, Rukia-chan." Tsukiko paused. "Do you mind if I call you 'Rukia-chan'?"

"Oh, not at all." Rukia was rather surprised at that. Most nobles she had met tended to act aloof and haughty. They seemed to prefer distancing themselves from her, and Rukia knew that her background as a commoner factored greatly into that. She was aware that other nobles were always judging her, watching for her mistakes. From this one, though, she could feel none of that critical or contemptuous manner. Rukia thought about asking her if she could call her "-chan" as well, but quickly discarded the idea as socially suicidal. "So, are you working on the party with Nii-sama, Kamijyo-sama?"

"Indeed. Souma-chan and I are on the decoration committee. We have been helping Katsuo-nii-sama with his parties for years, have we not, Souma-chan?"

"Yes. It's quite fun. Perhaps you would like to help, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Oh no," protested the Kuchiki. "I am not gifted in that area, and could not possibly be of any help."

"Nonsense," the other noble stated firmly. "I believe you would be very capable on the decorating committee."

Seeing she was going to protest, Souma interjected, "You should believe her. Tsukiko-sama is usually right about these things."

"Ah… well…" hesitated Rukia, "perhaps if I have the time. I have become rather busy with my shinigami duties lately…"

"That is not a problem. You can simply come to see us whenever you can. I am sure we will be able to find something you for you to do." Rukia suddenly got the feeling that she had just been conned into giving a promise to which she would be held. She began to wonder how these two had managed to do that and why did she not mind being drafted into this project? Maybe she had been hoping for something like this?

"Will you be attending the actual party, Rukia-chan?" Tsukiko asked, cutting into her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, of that I am certain. I'm looking forward to it very much," replied Rukia eagerly. She was not sure why, but she felt very comfortable speaking to this odd pair. "Cherry blossom viewing parties are always my favorite."

"Is that so, Rukia-chan?" prompted Tsukiko.

"Yes. At most parties, you are expected to socialize quite a bit, but at cherry blossom parties, people don't find it unusual nor get offended if you just decide to go off somewhere quiet and alone," she explained.

"You dislike socializing?" Souma asked.

"No, it's just nobles make me uneasy."

"In that case I apologize for having caused you discomfort," replied Tsukiko, with a hint of sarcasm.

Rukia, looking very flustered, replied hastily, "Oh! I did not mean you, Tsukiko-sama. I'm sorry if I offended you. I was not thin–"

But the other two women only laughed. It was then that Rukia realized Tsukiko had been joking. The idea surprised Rukia so much that she was stunned speechless. All nobles with whom she had interacted so far had been very stern and distant. To have someone of such high rank joke with her…

Seeing Rukia's flabbergasted expression, Tsukiko amended, "Please excuse my lapse in professionalism. I will take care to have better reign over myself if this offends you."

Rukia was about to reassure her that she did not mind at all when Byakuya arrived. He did not look to be in the most patient mood, so Rukia excused herself immediately. To her surprise, she found she was rather reluctant to do so. "I hope to see you soon, Tsukiko-sama, Souma-san."

"The feeling is mutual, Rukia-chan," answered Tsukiko affably. She watched Rukia leave with an almost wistful air before turning her attention to the man she and Souma had come to see.

Byakuya, Tsukiko, and Souma exchanged the expected formalities and took a seat.

"Forgive me if I am mistaken, but I was under the impression that Katsuo-sama would be the one attending this meeting." Byakuya queried. He fancied he caught a glimpse of amusement in the women's faces before Tsukiko replied.

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately, there was a small… accident the other day, and Nii-sama was injured," she explained, all amusement gone and her face now a mask of somber regret. "He will be fine, but the doctor has suggested that he minimize his movements. Therefore until he recovers, I will be filling in."

"That is very considerate of you, Tsukiko-sama," he replied politely.

"You are being too kind, Byakuya-sama. The accident was, in essence, my fault," again, Byakuya thought he heard a note of mirth in her voice, "so it is only natural that I do everything in my power to ensure a complete and unhindered recovery."

The Kuchiki found himself wondering what kind of person Tsukiko actually was. Usually, she seemed to be the model of what a well-bred, good mannered noblewoman should be. But, occasionally he would catch glimpses of something else…

But Byakuya could not afford to waste time with pointless contemplation. That frustrating job from which he had just returned had already wreaked havoc with his schedule, and he did not need to add to the problem by thinking the day away. He dismissed the musing as just a result of fatigue and proceeded to do what he did best, which was work quickly and efficiently. Tsukiko and Souma took their cue from him and eliminated all small talk so as to focus on the work.

Their conference ended soon with both parties satisfied with the work they had accomplished.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Byakuya-sama," said Tsukiko, as she rose to leave. "I believe it is time for Souma-chan and I to leave. Until next we meet."

"Please send my regards to Katsuo-sama."

"Certainly. Shitsurei shimasu."

* * *

Ugh, my internet and computer have been very mean to me and not letting me access fanfiction, so my already sporadic updating might actually get worse… if that's possible… So, Tsukiko meets Rukia. Yay, another player in this little game has been introduced. Hope you liked this chappie. Please review.


	8. A Nighttime Walk

Yueliang was in the dressing room A quick guide on honorifics

-san: most common; similar to Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss, etc.; it's kind of the all-purpose honorific for politeness

-sama: indicates a level of respect higher than "-san"

-kun: usually added to the end of boys' names to show familiarity or to those younger or of a lower station

-chan: usually added to the end of girls' names to show familiarity; can also be used for little boys, pets, and anyone for whom you want to show endearment

no honorific: shows close intimacy, usually only used between family, lovers, and close friends; if the person did not give permission to be addressed without an honorific, it can be insulting

-taicho: captain

* * *

As Byakuya was taking a nighttime stroll through the streets of Sereitei, he spotted two figures walking down an intersecting street. Normally, he would have dismissed this without a second thought; Byakuya was not one to pry into affairs that were not his own unless it would disturb the order of Soul Society. One could be fairly certain, from the way the two pedestrians carried themselves and from their aura that their intentions were not malicious. Indeed, one of them was even a shinigami. Those two _did_ catch his eyes, though, and for one simple reason. The two were Kamijyo Tsukiko and Yamano Souma.

Byakuya debated whether or not to approach them and eventually gave in to his curiosity. As he neared them, he began catching snatches of their conversation.

"I do not want you hurting him, Souma, especially not before the show is over."

"I won't kill him or anything. I'll make sure he can still perform."

"If he limps, it is not any better."

"Awww, come on, Tsukiko. That would work, though!"

Suddenly, Tsukiko turned sharply around to catch the man she had felt following them. Recognizing Byakuya, she quickly erased all traces of annoyance and hostility, replacing them with the delicately surprised look that befitted a noblewoman.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama! You startled me. I was afraid that someone unpleasant had decided to join us uninvited. Oh, what a spoiler to this wonderful night that would have been. Souma-chan has never needed her shinigami abilities on one of these walks before, and I would hate for this to have been the first time," she babbled quickly, feigning relief. "Honestly, the streets here are so safe. I never feel any danger walking here, no matter the hour, especially since this is so close to where Souma-chan works. Oh, that's right, Souma-chan is in your division, is she not?"

So effective was her distraction that Byakuya had to pause before answering. "Yes, she is. And I apologize for surprising you."

"Oh, no, please do not apologize, Byakuya-sama. You are not at fault. Please think nothing more of it. It was my own carelessness." With a slight hesitation, she added, "But I am being rude. Perhaps you would like to join us on our walk?" Although outwardly she was the model of civility and politeness, inwardly she grimaced. It was an expected courtesy to extend an invitation, but Tsukiko was not happy about having to do so.

To her and Souma's surprise, Byakuya accepted. "I think I will join you. After all, it would not do to withhold Kamijyo-sama's daughter of any protection at this late hour."

"If I may, Kuchiki-taicho," interjected Souma, "you need not trouble yourself. I will see to it that Tsukiko-sama reaches her home safely."

"Indeed, I would hate to inconvenience you," added the noblewoman earnestly. "In addition, Souma-chan and I have never had the need to defend ourselves. Seireitei is a very safe place."

Byakuya hesitated. He did indeed trust that Souma would be more than enough to escort Tsukiko, but…

Well, to be completely honest with himself, this woman had piqued his interest. She was… deeper than other nobles. She did not fawn or flatter him. She did not envy or want anything of him. Her behavior towards him was only polite and distant. Most nobles were too greedy or ambitious to leave him alone. As the head of one of the Four Noble Houses, people loved or hated him for his power. She, on the other hand, was apathetic.

In a nutshell, it was as if his presence in her life did not matter to her. Although he would never admit it, this irked his pride.

"Accompanying you would be no inconvenience to me," he said firmly.

They continued on their walk, and an awkward silence settled over the group. Souma was most affected by it. The two nobles walked on, cloaked in the pride and self-assurance that they were forced to cultivate in order to do their name justice. Souma, on the other hand, had no such shield, and she felt the full weight of the awkwardness press on her.

Tsukiko, noticing her friend's discomfort, finally broke the silence. "Byakuya-sama, how is Rukia-san? I understand she is now in the living world?"

"Yes, her duties are keeping her busy. This is her first solo shift."

"Will she return in time to attend the party?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Oh, that is wonderful. I would not want Rukia-san to miss it. She has been working so hard to help us recently; it would have been a shame for her to be unable to enjoy the fruits of her labor. Perhaps you would be so kind as to send her our regards when next you see her?"

"Certainly," replied Byakuya coolly, inwardly wondering since when his little sister had been involved with the preparations.

Finally, the threesome reached the Kamijyo estate, and Tsukiko took her leave. Once the two shinigami were alone, the sense of awkwardness settled on Souma heavier than ever.

"Well, it was good to see you, Kuchiki-taicho. Have a good night."

Byakuya had other ideas. "Allow me to walk you back, Souma."

Souma stiffened. "Kuchiki-taicho, there is no need for that. I assure you that I can reach my home safely and soundly alone."

"I was not implying that you cannot protect yourself. I simply wish to speak to you of a few matters. I did not mean to offend you, but if this is not a good time, we can speak some other time."

'_It's not that I'm offended, it's just that I don't want to walk with you,'_ thought Souma, but she could not refuse her captain's company now without a proper excuse. With a barely concealed sigh, she relented, "No, sir, I would be honored if you accompanied me."

As they made their way back, the inevitable uncomfortable silence covered them.

Byakuya began, "I have not been to the lake, recently. How have things there been?"

"The party is coming together smoothly, sir."

"That is good to hear."

Silence.

"Does Tsukiko-sama often organize cherry blossom viewing parties?"

"Yes, sir."

"How often?"

"Every year, sir."

"_Every_ year?"

"Yes, sir."

"And she is Kamijyo-sama's second daughter, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why have I not met her before this?"

Souma hesitated. "You do not frequent the same circles, sir," she stated finally.

Her pause did not go unnoticed. "How unusual," Byakuya approached the subject carefully. "As high-ranking nobles, how unusual it is that we do not frequent the same circle."

He hoped Souma would elaborate…

Silence.

"What circles_ does_ she frequent, then?" he asked tentatively.

Souma saw the opportunity to escape the subject and pounced on it. "Why, sir! I never took you as one for gossip!"

He stiffened, "I am not."

"Really?" He glared. "Oh. My apologies, sir. Of course you are not. It's just, you seem awfully nos-… er, curious about Tsukiko-sama's business…"

Souma wondered if she was overdoing it. Luckily for her, the mere suggestion that he was nosy so offended Byakuya that he lost all taste for conversation. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"He _what_?!"

"He asked me about the 'circles you frequent.' I think he's starting to suspect something, Yuelian."

"Do not call me that _here_. Wait at least until we leave my father's property," Tsukiko hushed quickly, glancing about nervously. She quickened her pace, "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him it was none of his business." Seeing her best friend's skeptically look, Souma conceded. "Well, I didn't use those words exactly, but that's basically what I said."

"And he left it at that?"

"Yup."

"Good," Tsukiko sighed in relief as they reached a small building near the outer limits of Seireitei. The two changed into commoner clothing inside and then proceeded to Rukongai.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's about time I update. Sorry it's been so long. R&R, thanks!


	9. Persistence

A quick guide on honorifics

-san: most common; similar to Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss, etc.; it's kind of the all-purpose honorific for politeness

-sama: indicates a level of respect higher than "-san"

-kun: usually added to the end of boys' names to show familiarity or to those younger or of a lower station

-chan: usually added to the end of girls' names to show familiarity; can also be used for little boys, pets, and anyone for whom you want to show endearment

[no honorific]: shows close intimacy, usually only used between family, lovers, and close friends; if the person did not give permission to be addressed without an honorific, it can be insulting

-taicho: captain

More Japanese stuff

Ani – older brother (informal)

Onii-sama – older brother (formal)

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

A/N: I'm rather inconsistent in my use of Japanese. Gomen nasai, but I haven't really decided on a standard yet. I will put all the meanings here that you might need though. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Life has been getting in the way… I really appreciate the reviews, though. Thank you! ^_^

* * *

Tsukiko was overseeing the flower-planting when she felt a presence she had not sensed in the area since the beginning of this project. Briefly, she hoped her senses were fooling her, but the reiatsu was unmistakable. To avoid him, she quickly started down a path that would bring her to the other side of the lake with nothing more than a terse "Just put them where it looks good" to the planting committee.

Kazuki, who had come to fetch Tsukiko, noted her odd behavior and followed. She walked briskly, almost as if trying to run away. He would need to jog to catch up with her, so he called out, "Tsukiko-sama, please slow down!"

She jumped slightly. "My apologies, Kazuki-san. I was distracted and did not realize you were there."

"That is quite alright," he replied carefully. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes. I simply felt the urge to take a walk around the lake." She was calm now, once again the picture of noble dignity. "The planting committee has its task under control, and I have not seen this area in its entirety since the first day. It is grand time I admire what we have accomplished."

And they had accomplished much. Strings of round, white lanterns hung in the trees' branches, arranged to look more like fruits than artificial additions. The paths had been swept clean so as to not dirty the dainty slippers of the high-born women who would walk them. Where the path wound close to the lake, the vegetation had been trimmed to allow glimpses of the crystalline lake but not so much as to make the modifications obviously unnatural. Paths had been cleared to the lake itself and benches added to the lakeside, where nobles would be able to sit in the shade and admire the reflections of the cherry blossoms on the water. Flowers were strategically placed to accent the soft rose of the sakura blossoms. The decorations brought focus to the natural, enhancing the already present vegetation and placing unobtrusive ornaments where they would accomplish the most good.

Kazuki whistled in appreciation. "I have not been down here either. This is very impressive."

"We started with a good base."

"Still, I understand now why Katsuo-sama would ask you to decorate. I had professionals work on this park, but your work makes theirs look crude."

"It is unfair to give me all the credit. Souma does a lot of the work. You should also not discount the professionals you hired. They had a different purpose than I did in designing this park. My focus is, after all, on beauty; theirs was on… intimacy," she finished with a hint of distaste coloring her words.

Unabashed, Kazuki laughed, "True, true, but you know how young love is. They would find somewhere to have outings anyways. I like knowing that I have a part in bringing people together. It makes me feel more accomplished to have a role in the next generation."

"Right," she added sarcastically, "and the fact that such a… fecund place attracts not only couples but squabbles of eligible gossips has nothing to do with it. And having a ready environment where you can woo them is just a happy coincidence, ne?"

"Do you really think that little of me?" he asked, with a hurt expression.

She rolled her eyes. "I have nothing but the highest regards for you, Kazuki-san."

He grinned, "Excuse my bluntness, miss, but I do not believe you."

"I wonder why," she muttered.

Having reached the other side of the lake, Tsukiko found a bench and sat, motioning for Kazuki to do the same.

"Well, then, Kazuki-san, what wonderful occasion has brought you to seek me out?"

He realized with a start he had completely forgotten his purpose. He also found that he wished he had not remembered. He was enjoying this wittier, less guarded side of her.

Reluctantly, he informed her, "Byakuya-sama has come, and he wishes to have a guided tour of the lake area… guided by the head of the decoration committee…"

He saw her guard come back up. She was once more a regal daughter of the Kamijyo House.

"Thank you, Kazuki-san. If you will excuse me." She rose, her face and voice devoid of emotions.

"Allow me to escort you back, Tsukiko-sama."

"I appreciate the thought, Kazuki-san, but please do not bother with me. Take this opportunity to enjoy the beauty of your park. Good day."

Kazuki watched her retreating back and sighed to himself, _'Well, at least she seems comfortable around me.'_ He decided that the moment with her had passed, and he would not worry about it. Instead, he did as she had instructed and settled in to enjoy the calming atmosphere of his estate.

Tsukiko, on the other hand, was far from calm. _'What does _he_ want with me?! Maybe he wants me to guide but ani will accompany us. It's not like it's me he wants to talk to; he just wants to make sure we're staying on task. Yes, that _must_ be it. After all, he has a stake in this, too. It _is_ a joint party."_

Arriving at the mansion, her feeble hopes were dashed. Byakuya was admiring the decorations on a tree just beside the mansion, plainly killing time as he waited alone.

Tsukiko sighed quietly before approaching him. "Kuchiki-sama, what a pleasure it is to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine, Tsukiko-sama."

"I have heard you wish to see the grounds. Will Katsuo-onii-sama not be joining us?"

"I did not wish to take up any of Katsuo-sama's time. He also gave me the impression that you know more on this subject than he."

"Is that so? Onii-sama is too kind. Shall we go?"

"Lead the way."


End file.
